The present invention relates to a hammer and, more particularly, to a hand-held hammer having a handle assembly effective for supporting and storing an assortment of independent tools and/or accessories.
Various hand held tools, such as hammers, having hollow handles for storing accessories have been developed. Hammers have also been developed that have handles effective for storing various tools and/or accessories, such as nails, tacks and the like typically used with a hammer to make repairs or to assemble or hold parts together. Hammers have also been developed that incorporate other related tools. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 102,677 to Gregory discloses a hammer having a handle containing a longitudinal bore for randomly storing supplies or other small tools, and further includes a ruler on the side of the hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,507 to Bostock discloses a hammer having various slots bored in the length of the handle to store a screw driver, a drill bit, and a saw blade. U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,788 to Bulcock discloses a hammer having accessories such as a level, a storage compartment for supplies, and a retractable ruler. Unfortunately, such tools have shown to be not particularly efficient, or are poorly organized, or are limited to only a few specific accessories.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hammer having a variety of accessories including at least one storage compartment adapted to efficiently and conveniently hold tools, supplies and the like and/or an additional number of accessories in an organized manner.